Drawen Together: Kagome Style
by Kag and Sess for ever
Summary: It's almost like the show but with all twest.It's a crossover between Inu and YYH. their's a hiden sceret that Kag must find out about herself along with her mates.
1. Chapter 1 :Settling in

Drawn Together: Kagome Style

I don't own: Inuyasha, YYH, Dios.and this is written with two author's in the begging and in the end. I own Loraine and Riu Higurashi.

Settling in

A lady with a dark blue dress, brownish yellow hair with a blue shine floated down to the grass, and landed right in front of sixteen people. She was holding a scroll. She looked at everyone (a.k.a. I do mean everyone)then she started reading the scroll.

"Hello, my name is Loraine and welcome to Drawn Together" she read. "I will read all sixteen names and then you guys can go inside and claim your sleeping places." Everyone nodded except four men two with silver hair, one with red hair, and one with spiky midnight black hair.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ruka, Kouga, Kiyoshi, Naraku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Koenma, and Kazuma." she said. "Now you may go."

Everyone raced inside. Each person pushing one another for the room they believe they deserved. Some using their authorities as an excuse.

Kagome found a room, it's blue and black with two large beds. She smiled and thought to herself 'Jackpot!'. She threw her bag on a bed with black blankets and sprawled herself out. It's so soft and fluffy. she felt like she was in heaven, but that lasted until she read a sign above it. _for two. _

At that moment kagome's smile despaired. She didn't want to sleep with another, unless it was a friend. But she had a feeling it wasn't, and she was right.

Through her spot on the bed, she could see out the door, and non other than Kurama (who did you think I was going to say kouga?) came through it. He looked around until his beautiful green eyes met honey brown. He smiled and kissed her hand, then set his stuff down on the same bed.

"My lady, looks like we're bunking together." he said with a warm smile.

Kagome smiled back and looked pleased in her eyes.

_'I wonder if San is going to be in here?' _she thought. Then all of a sudden someone decides to come in the room, and it so happens to be (drum roll please) Sango.

_'Yay' _kagome thought.

Once Sango seen Kagome she ran over with a huge smile, kissed her lips, and gave her a huge bare hug. "Hay!" she said.

"Hay, San! Happy you're here!" Kag answered. 'Please don't do the in front of Kurarma, and please don't touch my ass!' my mind screamed to San. "Hey, nice bed!" San said. She landed herself on her bed wile looking Kag up and down. Kag's eyes shut tight 'Great'.

Sango's eyes wondered over to Kurama. "Oh, my!" she said slowly. Kag nodded. "I know ant he hot?" San felt lucky that she didn't have a guy by her, but that all went down drain when she pointed to a sign above her bed. It also read _for two. _

When San read it, her eyes grew wed and she started to gather her stuff and just about to go out the door when..." My, My, My, San! You have good taste!" a young voice came from the door. Rin crashed her lips onto San's and deepened it. She dropped her bag on the same bed as San, she didn't want to miss such a great opportunity for another perfect bed.

"I will want this kind of bed when we wed and live in our own house!" she said. San folded her arms. "wed?!" she asked with a little blush.

"Yes, wed."

Inu found a dark room.The lights weren't on for some reason, but that didn't stop him from entering. When he did, it was a light purple room with a bed, also for two. It had red blankets the he guessed would be soft. He immediately fell down on it and closed his eyes, thinking he would have it on his own, but he was wrong...

He heard someone enter and popped open one eye. It way a tall man, and when he turned around to face him,it was Sesshomaru. "No way, Sesshomaru!" Inu said with a protective voice over his bed. "Get your own bed!"

Kag slept peacefully that night, except she noticed the innocent arm around her waist. She was deciding weather it was innocent sleeping or not. Either way, it stayed on it made her feel commutable and safe. Other reasons were the moaning of her roommates.

"Oh, yeah...harder...faster...mmmmmmmmm...yeah..."could be heard through out the night, even the sound of really hard breathing, and loud moaning.

Kag had a look of pure horror and curled into Kurama . He noticed this and pulled her even closer to him. He tighten his grip on her in away of say that he was not letting go, and growled possessively. Kag stirred again when this happened, she sang him a soft tune to get him to clam him down. She whispered "it's just our annoying roommates... shhh it's ok."

After that he loosened a little on Kag and went back to a peaceful sleep. (an: I guess u can say her mother instincts kicked in.)

Inu shifted from one side to the other, not having much room on the bed because, Sess was on the other end. (lol) (an: they have other rooms but they are being used as something else except the visiting room. sorry...)

After a little fight, Inu went looking for another room, but they were all taken, even the little blankets for people who wanted to sleep on the floor. But after a few pounding to both brothers heads, they agreed.

His brothers huge tail drift onto his face, making him choke, and shove it away; sondently a foot interrupted him in his ding-dong. He would slowly slink to the floor in pain. A soft chuckling could be heard from Sesshomaru's side when that happened.

The next day is going to be hectic, but lets leave that for the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2: relaxing day part 1

Chapter 2 : relaxing day part 1

Kagome woke up with that same arm around her waist. 'Kurama' she thought, wile smiling at his innocent form. She let her feet fall to the ground, then stud up,and got her bag for clean clothes. She found it by the wall, on her side of the bed. 'hmm...how did that get their?...Oh, well'

Inu also woke up with a arm around him and leaning against something solid. He smiled and snuggled into whatever it was. 'Soft', he thought. 'Why so soft?' he turned around and met face to face with a sleeping Sesshomaru. (lol)

Inu let out a scream and scrambled off the bed. "PERVERT!" he yelled.

Sess's eyes fluttered open and saw his brother standing over the bed looking at him with a terrified face, holding a blanket up to his chest as if he was a naked girl and just woke up to see a naked man be side her. But of course Inu wasn't naked and neither was Sess.

"What's your problem?" Sess asked.

"YOU! YOU PERVERT! I WOKE UP AGAINST YOU!" he yelled.

"What? I think you're the pervert if you would fantasize about that stuff!"

"No, I woke up with your arm around me and I was leaning against you!" Inu replied, pointing at him.

Sess looked at him for a moment then screamed.

Kag had just finished getting dressed, and thought about relaxing. That was until she heard screams. Two men came screaming down the hall. Swing their arms in the air frantically. Kag giggled, it was Inu and Sess.

"PERVERT!" Inu yelled.

"Well you didn't have to lean against me! I need to take an hour long shower know!" Sess snapped back.

Kag giggled and walked out of her room. "Good morning lovers. When is the honeymoon?" she asked with a smirked.

"Ha-ha very funny" Inu said, obviously not amused.

"You two want coffee?" she asked, eyeing back and forth between the two brothers.

"Yeah, sure." They both said in union then glared at each other. You could litterly can see the sparks coming off their glares.

Once Kag was done making their coffee, most people were up, probable because of the screaming. Kurama came into the kitchen, whispered "Thank you for last night and good morning" and kissed her cheek. She nodded her head and whispered "Good morning."

A growl was heard once he did that. Kurama and Kag looked around to see who owned the growl; they saw Inu, Sess, Raku, Kouga, and Hiei glaring at Kurama. "What do you mean by 'thank you for last night' ?" Inu asked rather interested. "Oh, that...ummm...how do I say this...Rin and San deiced to have a little fun last night..."

"Oh,...ewwww" Inu

"Ya" Kag. Still hearing the growling she blushed deeply. "Creepy," she quietly said to herslf.

"Hmm, well, you do know that the lovely Kagome is sleeping with me, right?" Kurama asked, thinking it would be good to push them a Little.

All five demons looked at Kag. She blushed again. "I didn't plan it that way," she said quietly, knowing that they would hear her. "Ummm...coffee Raku, Kouga, Hiei?" she asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yes" they said in union.

Once some of the things were settled down in the kitchen the TV above them came on, when they looked up at it Loraine the host was on the screen. "Today, will be settling in and relaxing, so relax. That is all."

"Good." Kag


	3. Chapter 3: relaxing day part 2

chapter 3: relaxing day part 2

Rin came running up to Kag, kissed her lips, and whispered "I have a wonderful idea, do you want to hear it?" "Go ahead, Rin." Kag said in a board tone. "I was thinking of giving the girls a show, and then 'I thought I could berry Raku, Roku, Kouga, Yusuke, and Kazuma body's in the ground. (not the head.)

"I would tell you my idea, but I need the advantage." Kag whispered back. They both walked out side everyone looked at them funny and was know wondering what was going on.

Rin got a shovel out of one of the sheds and started digging five holes.

The guys that spoke of was still wondering what was going on, wile the others decided to watch TV. So they wondered outside and found them self's in a hole, which Rin quickly started to fill up to their heads. "Hay, what are you doing?" they all asked in union.

"Oh, nothing just giving the girls a show." then she pulled out a lounge chair and said "let the show begin."

What the guys didn't know was, Kag was digging under the ground until she came upon five males that she come to know as her housemates. She pulled their pants down and went to work.

Forms of five guys where in the house watching Jackass. When a sent of an arousal was so Strong that it made them all hard. They all had one word on their minds, 'Kag', and went to go find the source.

"Do you smell that?" Inu asked heavily.

Still searching, but couldn't find her anywhere in the house so they decide to search outside. When they did, they found Rin in a lounge chair watching Raku grown and moan as well as the other girls.

"What is going on here?!" Hiei asked.

"We... hhhh ... don... donnn't... hh... know,... hhhh... juuuusttt... hhhhhh... feeeeels... oh,ya... harder... damn... oh,ya... hhhhh... goooood..." Raku moaned and spoke in a heavy voice.

"You...are not...the one...being tortured!..." Roku

"It's been two hours. Don't you guys even smell Kag's arousel?" Sess

Kag heard two hours, switched to Roku and went to work on him. This time Roku started moaning as well as Kouga.

"What the hell?!" Inu

"Answer me!" Sess

"Let me read their minds?" Youko asked.

"Youko, I didn't know that you could read minds." Hiei

"Ya, I can and what Raku is telling me is someone is torting them from below the growned and the way he looks like right know I'd say he is on cloud nine." Youko

Before Inu could ask, Youko said "cloud nine is a figer of speech, as in he had a magical moment."

"Ohhhhh,yaaa" Roku moaned.

"Your balls...are nooot...the ooooone...beinging ma...ma...massage...oh,yya...squeeze harder..." Kouga's heavy breathing came then he moaned louder.

"Oh, yessssssssss...that feeeeels...mmmmmmmmm...soooo goooooooood...hhhhhhhhhh...yooooour...hhhhhhhh...not theeee...hhhhhhhh...the one...hhhhhhhhhh...who is beeeinging...mmmm...sucked on...ooh, yaaaa...harder...faster..." Roku moaned louder.

Then out of know where Raku starts moaning, he was starting to getting hard and I do mean hard.

After Kag was done with Roku she moved on to Kouga and Massage Yusuke and Roku's balls. When she was done with Kouga, she did the something to the reset of them. Leaving them all hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Inu

"Don't ...mmmmmm...you...uuuhhhhhhhhh...get...get...it...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...?" Yusuke's moaning voice came.

"Get wha...?" Inu

"Dude, the syins" Youko

"What syins?" Inu

"The syins are: sucking and massaging balls?!" Youko

"I know what is going on know." Sess

"What?" Inu

"All of them are getting blow jobs, but what I don't get is who is doing it and why is Kag so aroused?!" Sess

Kag crawled out of her little digging hole and peeked over a hedge to see everyone staring at the five heads in the ground.

"I can smell her arousal more know." Sess

Inu was in his demon form, all the guys had to pin him down, He growled wanting nothing but Kag.

When Kag saw Inu she littly crawled as fast as she could to the pool and divide in. Everyone looked over at the pool when they did they seen a fully wet Kag her clothes where sticking to her like a second skin, all of them got really hard and wanted to relief them self's.

Inu was let go, so he ran in his demon form to Kag where he kissed her passionately. Wanting more than that he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her all the way to one of the Fields behind the house. That night ha fucked her senseless.(in a passionate and heated way.)


	4. Chapter 4: News about Daddy!

Chapter 4: News about Daddy!

Rin decided a surprise wake-up call for Kag by what she did best, she set Kag in a difacute position and kissed her. Kag mumbled in her sleep and moved closer to Kurama, he pulled her to her closer as humanly passable to him in a protective manor,and also growled.

"Ok, maybe the other way!?"said Rin, so she tapped her until she woke-up. Which in the prosses of doing this she did and herd another growl but this time it wasn't Kurama. It was Kag.

"Kag are you ok?" Rin asked. "I don't know, I feel kind of dizzy, Can you take me to the bathroom please, and get Inu for me?!" Kag

Kag went to the bathroom, she started the falsest to wash her face but when she looked in the mirror, she screamed at the top of her lungs and in the proses she woke up the whole house.

Inuyasha was sleeping peaceful for once, when he herd a women scream at the top of her lungs and not just any women, 'Kagome' he thought. He got up and ran strait to her.

When Inu entered the room he found, out quickly that Kurama fell out of the bed when he heard her scream. He ran to the bathroom.

"Kag! Whats wrong??" Inu asked.

"I...I...don't know!?" she said in a watery voice.

"Will, you unlock the door, so I can come in?!" asked Inu.

He herd the door unlock, so he maneuvered into the bathroom and closed the door relocking it. Kag was on the floor in a tight ball. Inu set down by the tight ball (also non as kag) and put her on his lap.

"Inu is that you?" Kag's marveled voice came. "Yes, its me" Inu said. When he said it was him she lifted her head to come in contact with his beautiful golden eyes. He was know looking into her ounces honey brown, but know stormy gray blue eyes.

"It's my birthday, and I don't know whats going on ?!" Kag

"Why, don't you ask your mom. Do you want to call her?" Inu

"Yes, thank you" she said. She kissed his lips. He asked her before letting her call her mother. "Why, were you aroused the other day? and Why, was the five guys in the ground all left hard? and Why, were you all wet the other day?" Inu

She bent her head down and answered his question." I had an idea to give Rin and the girls a show, so I was the one making them moan, I dug under ground and when I got to their body's I gave them all blow jobs, in the end I left them all hard again. I was aroused because I wasn't getting the addition I was giving them. When I got out of the hole I was dirty so I dived into the pool to get clean but when I got out my clothes kind of stuck to me ...heee...heee."

"Oh, ok. so do it to the rest of us." Inu

"In do time, but know I must call my mom and ask what is going on with me." Kag said, after that she kissed him. He deepened it wile carrying her to the phone.

Mrs. H was washing the dishes when the phone rang she pick it up, after drying her hands.

"Mom" Kag's voice came from the receiver.(in other word :the other line.)

"Hi Dear, Happy Birthday!"Mrs. H said.

"Mom, I'm 18 know and I was wondering why am I a Hanyou?" Kag asked.

"Well, you see your father wasn't human. He is a great black dog demon. By the way his name is Lord Riu and you are the heir to his thrown, you are the princess of the northern lands" Mrs. H answered her.

After Kag herd all this she fainted. Lucky Inu was their to catch her when she fell. He picked up the phone and told Mrs. H that she fainted, then hung up.

Everyone was in the room when she fainted. They were also wondering how or why she was a hanyou. She started mumbling in her sleep as memory's of her father was coming back to her.

KAG'S DREAM:

Kag was running around the castle garden, she had seen something back and fluffy. So she got really creases and went to touch it. When she did something or someone chuckled, she looked up to see a very handsome man,with midnight hair,Perl white skin, and stormy gray blue eyes looking down at her. "Well, know whats your name ?"(all though he already knew it, he just wanted a conversation with his 4yr. old hanyou child.) "Kagome Higurashi, and you?" she asked giggling.

Everyone was sitting in the room. They looked up when they herd a 4yr. old voice say Kag's name and asked a question. when they looked to see who said it, they only saw Kag mumbling in her sleep.

"I wonder what she what she is dreaming about?" San

"I don't know, but she sound just about around 4 yrs. at lest, I want to understand too." Sess

"My name is Riu Higurashi" he said.

"And what does Riu Higurshi do?" she asked.

Everyone gasped at hearing the northern lords name.

What they didn't know was one of her father's Gard's was right outside the door waiting to hear his lord name from the sweet voice of his loving daughter. When he did, he was to report strate back to him.

"I'm the Lord of the northen lands and you are my precious princess" he said wile tickeling her. she giggled.

Sess looked at Kag when she started to giggle,then he thought out loud " I wounder if she is dreaming of her past?" "I don't know ,but we can hear every word she speaks in her dream"Youko.

"Haaa...do you want to see something?" Riu asked. She nodded her head.

At this time Sess decided to look around the room when he stopped at Kag, she nodded her head, in the proses she stared to fall off the couch, and in the flash Sess ketches her in mid air. He cradles her to his chest and sits back down on the couch. A couple of hour later it got boring and the guys decide to take turn of watching her until she wakes up.

When they got to his favorite part of the garden, he leans down and asked his daughter "What do you see in these flowers?"

"Faces!" she said.

Know Youko was almost out the door when he herd her say 'faces'.

"What kind of faces?" Riu asked again in a kind voice.

She started giggling again and said "silly monkey faces".

"That's right" he said. She started jumping up and down saying Yeaheeee".

Sess felt himself getting hard, he thought ' but why?' then he looked down at Kag, she was jumping up and down in his lap saying 'yaaaaaaa'. He was getting very heard and I do mean hard.

He chuckled alittle and sat down by the tree with her cuddled in his lap, she looked up and asked "Fluffy, who's that?" She was pointing to a baby boy who was walking tords her through the flowers.

Sess looked down, he watch her move her head up word to ask her question.

"That is your brother." Riu

"Brudder?" Kag

"Yeap" Riu

Sess kept his loving golden eyes on his koi, in his lap. Watching her every move and what she says. Sess kept on looking at her roes pink lips, every time he looked he got closer and closer until his lips touched hers, their he stayed for a couple of minutes, then kissed her for head.

"Whats his name?" Kag

"Souta" Riu

"Can we play with him?" Kag

"Yes, we can." Riu

Sess noticed she had stopped for a wile. She cuddled closer to Sess, because of the wormth coming off of him. He didn't care just as long as it was her.

In the Northern lands, the gard told his lord what is happening and what she said. He asked his grad to give him any information. Like what was going on and he even wanted pictures, that had every info. that he gets on the housemates.

After a couple of hours of peaceful sleep and a few giggling wile jumping up and down on his lap. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, she saw beautiful golden eyes looking back into her stormy gray blue eyes. 'Inu' she thought at first then when she seen the markings and the half moon on his for head she thought 'Sess'.

"What happened?!" Kag asked.

"You fanted, koi" Sess's voice came in a loving way.

"I...I...fainted?" Kag

"Yes, I thought you would sleep longer, but first can you do something for me? It seems that you have mad me very hard with all your jumping on my lap, do you mind reliving me, please?" Sess asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me do that for you." Kag

"Sess can I ask you something?" Kag

"Yes, what is it?" Sess

"I was just wondering how do you want your relf? As you can see their are many ways I can do this." Kag

"mmmmm...how about something pleasurable for me like say a blow job" he said with a suductive smirk. (which was working)

"Ok, that I can do." Kag kissed his lips before she gave him what he needed. He moaned onto her mouth, she broke the kiss breathing heavily.

"Shell we?" Kag

"We shell?" Sess

Now without his pants, she started liking the tip of his manhood, he throw his head back and mound. Moaning louder he felt her put his whole manhood in her mouth and started sucking hard and fast, his moans quickly leaded to heavy breathing and a lot of moaning her name. Faster and harder she went the more louder his moaning would get and closer to his clomex. Until he finally spilled his juice into her mouth.

Half an hour later he finally comed down. "How do you know the Northern Lord?" he asked.

"Well...this is kind of hard to say ,but..." she half answered him when they were interupted. When the TV came on. Loraine the host came on the screen. "Today you will play Truth or dare, if you are dared you have to do that dare for three weeks that is all." she said.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

Chapter 5 : Truth or Dare

"Ok, so does anyone have any suggestions as to where we are yo play this game?" Ruka

"How about the living room?" Kag sujested.

"I think that is a great idea."Rin. then everyone agreed, after Rin said that.

"So who wants to go frist?" Rin's voice came.

"How about me?" Kazuma's voice came.

"I guess you can, sense know one else seems to volunteer" Rin said in a rather annoyed voice.

"Truth or Dare...um Kag?" Kazuma

"Ummm...Dare" Kag

"I dare you to run around the house but naked." Kazuma said with a perverted smirk.

"WHAT!...I...I...CAN'T DO THAT!"she yelled.

Roku's perverted smile came on to his face and said" you have to." His eyes sparkled with lust.

"I guess I have know chose. when?" Kag said/asked.

"Know" his voice came.

So to do her dare, she stood right in front of Sess and Inu. She striped her clothes off and simply kissed both of them then ran around the house naked. when she was done she put her clothes back on.

"Know that is over and done with...giggle...Truth or Dare Inu?" Kag asked.

"Dare" Inu

"I dare you to kiss Raku on the lips before breakfast, lunch, and dinner."Kag

"Ewwwwww, why?" Inu asked.

"Oh, the dare is not going to kill you. by the way that stares at lunch today." Kag giggled.

"Fine." he pouted.

"Truth or Dare Hiei?" Inu asked in a semi evil smile.

"Hn...I would have to say dare." he said.

"I dare you to take a shower with...Kag." Inu's voice came again. Kag looked him in the eyes and she could read only one word in his eyes 'revenge'.

"Ok!" he said in what seem like a cheer voice, but he was thinking ' this is going to be interesting'.

"WHAT! yo...you wa..want m...me to..to.take a sh...shower w...with H...H...Hiei?" she alled but stuttered, she had a deep blush on her face.

"Yes, and that is right after every damn kiss I have with Raku." Inu said.

"Fine. Be that way." Kag

"Truth or Dare Rin?" Hiei

"Truth, sence know one hasn't chosen it wet." Rin

"Could you by any chanse gay? Because I have seen you come around and kiss Kag and San . So are you?" Hiei

"No, I'm by sexual." Rin

Everyone paled after hearing that except San and Kag.

"Truth or Dare Kouga?" Rin

"Dare" Kouga

"I dare you to hug raku before every kiss with Inu." Rin said evilly.

"whatever." Kouga

"Truth or Dare Sess?" Kouga

"Truth" Sess

"Who do you love?" Kouga

Everyone leaned in to hear except Kag. They only got a 'classifed' out of him. Wile he was looking at Kag, know one saw who he was looking at except one person.(Kag)

"Truth or Dare Raku?" Sess

"Truth" Raku

"Are you an it? (a he/she?)" Sess

"I'm most serten that I'm a male." Raku

"Turth or Dare San" Raku

"ummmmm...truth" San

"Is it true that you love Rin with all your heart?" Raku

"Yes" everyone was shocked when she said this, even Sess.

"Truth or Dare Ruka?" Raku

"Do you you al ways look like that?" Raku

"Yes, why?" Ruka

"just wondering." Raku 'I really need a good fuck, I wonder if Kag will do it?'

"Kag, can I get some advise from you in privet please?" Raku

"Ok, be back guys" kag

When they got to the stables raku started to kiss kag wile locking the door. He pushed kag against the door, she should feel his rock hard pinese grinneding against her. After a couple more minutes of this she couldn't stand it anymore she took off her panties, she grinned with only her pussy against his clothes dick. He could fell her wet pussy throgh his clothes it just made him even harder than he already was, he couldn't take it anymore he riped off his pants and fuck her senseless. both loving the feel of each other. when they both came to their clomeixes the both screamed each others name and they deiced to do this more often.

Back inside the house:

Everyone thought it was really weird that he wanted some advise from kag but oh well. "truth or dare Roku?" Ruka

"Dare" Roku

"I dare you to dare kag to do lunch, breakfast, and dinner in nothing but her bra and thong. Oh, and everyone gets to fuck her once ever time."ruka

When half of this was being said kag came back into the room, she told them that 'raku was changing his pants because he fell in horse poop and taking a shower.' They had the look of 'ewww' on all of their faces.

Roku repeated his dare to kag. "Do you all have it out for me?" kag

"No, we just love you." they all said.

"when is she supposed to do her dare?"roku

"At lunch today. and I get to decide who gets to fuck her for the next three weeks."ruka

"fine, I love a chalenge." kag

"Truth or Dare Youko?" roku

"Tuth" Youko

"Why does Hiei like to stick to you like glue?"roku

"He doesn't stick to me like glue."Youko

"Truth or dare Botan?" Youko

"Dare" Botan

"I dare you to go skinny dippen in the poo;."Youko

"Ok" Botan said in a cherry voice.

"Yusuke truth or dare?" Botan

"Dare" Yusuke

"I dare you to play spaceman for all the girls except for kag." Botan

"What is spaceman?"yusuke asked.

Kag took pity on him and whispered to him what it was, he blushed a really really deep red, he was a lost of words.

"Well, anyway truth or dare Koenma?" yusuke

"Truth" koenma

"Why, is it that you stay in baby from at the office and when you come down here you are in teen from. why?"yusuke

"In my teen from I'm able to move around more on earth than I do in the office, not to michen I can also gather more information in this form in this world." koenma

"Kiyashi truth or dare?" koenma

"Dare"kiyashi

"I dare you to kiss Rin." koenma

"Fine" she leans over and kisses her on the lips.

"Truth or dare Kazuma?"kiyashi

"Truth" kazuma

"Why do you always bully yusuke?"kiyashi

"No, commet."kazuma

After a couple more hours of playing the game they decide that it was time for lunch. Inu got to fuck her wile she made lunch. After a long fuck with kag inu did his dare and kissed raku. Wile kissing raku, inu felt his hand start to move down his pants to his manhood. raku squeezed it he could feel inu wanting to moan so he started moving his thoumb onto the top and priest down. Inu didn't like were this was going so he knocked raku out and rushed of to the bathroom to take a cold shower and to scrub his body clean.

Hiei "know it's time for me to do my dare with kag.' he thought. Kag on the other had a deep blush and she knew what hiei had to do for his dare. Hiei and kag had a heated shower you could hear all sorts of moaning, groaning, etc... coming from the bathroom. A couple of hours later they finally came out, he walked her to her room, but before he let her go he kissed her passtionaly.

That night yusuke gave the girls a show wile kag slept, he did his dare for the next three weeks. As well as all of the other dare were done for the next three weeks. Even after the dares were done hiei still had heated showers with kag until the next activities.


	6. Chapter 6: relaxing day part 1

Chapter 6: relaxing day part 1

Kag was finally sleeping peacefully until 'Atomic Dog' on her cell phone went off, she picked up her phone off of the nightstand. "Hello?" kag

"Kag...I'm sick can you tell everyone that they can relax for the next two weeks pleases. Oh, and their are horses in the stable if you guys want to go horseback riding. Thank you, bye." Loraine.

Well sense kag couldn't go back to sleep she decided to go horseback riding, on one of the Fields. But before she left she wrote a letter an set it on the counter.

When she was outside she smelled the fresh morning air ,went to the stables, got a hourse, and road of into the morning sunrise.

Back in the house:

kurama woke up from the loss of warmth, he looked around to see kag gone, he looked to the other bed to see two figers still in their bed, he started to panic, 'maybe she is with Inu and Sess?' he thought. So he sits up still in deep though not noticing that he had knocked on sess and inu's door, still trapped in his mind 'oi, stupid inu is trying to ask you something' youko's voice could be heard in his head.

"Inu have you or sess senn kag?" kurama asked.

"No, man we thought she was asleep in her bed." "yo, sess have you seen kag anywhere?" inu said/asked.

"No, but we can get the rest of the guys to help look I'm sure they wont mind if it's kag.

Now with all the guys up searching for kag and still couldn't find her sess wonders into the kitchen to find a note written in kag's hand writing. It said:

Dear everyone,

Loraine called my cell and told me that we have a two week relaxing days because she is sick...she also said that they were horses in the stables.

P.S.

c-ya later.

love,

kag

After reading her note, he went to check and see if one of the horse was gone, when he did, he found the he was right. She had gone horseback riding. Sess reentered the house, took the note to the guy, told them to 'read this'. "I'll go and get her, if that is ok with you." Sess

"Fine" they said in union.

Sess returned to the kitchen to pack for kag and him to have a picnic, once that was done he went out side, put everything on to one of the horse and roded of to where her sent was the strongest.

A few miles ahead kag was diving from the top of the water fall to the water below. Know sess wasn't that far behind, as he got closer he could her he could hear a splash! and some giggling.

After a few more dives sess finally got there and when he did he seen kag doing a revers dive, and landing perfectly. Sess started clapping. "Wow, I didn't know anyone in the house could to that."

Kag jumped a little, she wasn't expecting someone to come after her. "Oh, sess don't do that you scared me, yeah I can I was actually in the Olympics six times, and working on my seventh."

"Wow, six times!" sess

Kag walked up to her horse and gave it a sugar cube, wile it was liking her hand she was giggling. "You know, I already know that I'm safe out here."

"How, would you know that you are safe out here or not?" sess asked.

"Because I know that Dios will protect me. Not to michen he is standing not just three feet from you, to your left" kag. She smiled after that.

He turned to look to he left, and there he was. "Who is this Dios?" he asked.

"I'm Dios" dios said as moved into the light you could see that he was wearing some kind of prince uniform and he had a dot on his for head. That is what got sess course the most.

Before sess could ask, she said "the dot on his for head means that he is a god.he was also sent by my father." she said all this as she moved closer to Dios. "Dios, my I ask you a question?" kag

"Yes, you may." dios looked her in the eyes. 'god she has beautiful eyes.'

"Why, do you have a camera?" kag

"Oh, your father wanted pic.'s of all your housemates and some info., is that ok?" dios

"Yeah, thats ok." kag

"OK" 'she is so sweet, and she has the voice of an angel' Dios said/thought.

"Sess care to join me?" Kag

"aahh...Ok" Sess said. He was shocked but he didn't show it.

"What about you Dios?" Kag

"Sure!" Dios

Back at the house:

"What are you planing on doing today?" Koenma

"Hn!" Hiei

"How about we go horseback riding?" Rin

"That sounds like a good Idea." Inu, everyone else agreed.

"1...2...3" Kag, jumped off the water fall, a SPLASH! was heard when she went under the water.

"Sess come on, or are you afraid?" Kag

"I'm not afraid, I was just watching you." Sess's cold yet warm voice came.

"Will you come know please? I'll even jump with you." Kag

"Fine, here I come." Sess

He jumps in with a huge SPLASH! Dios did the same thing after saying "Cannon Ball!"

Kaggie laughed, for once both Sess and Dios actually laughed, It's was rare to hear them both laugh.

Kag started splashing them and giggling.

"Hay, Sess you want to team up?" Dios

Sess nodded his head. So know that they are teamed up, they decide to take a big splash at Kag, 'hmmm...I wonder what is behind the water fall because I can smell a very sweet sent coming off it.' Kag thought.

When the splash was done both Sess and Dios couldn't find Kag.

'Wow...this must be Loraine's secret garden' Kag thought.

Sess was getting kind of worried because he could not find her anywhere, until he got a little to close to the water fall, a pare of mysteries hands pulled him into the waterfall. Their for falling on top of her.

'Damn she looks good' Sess thought. he felt very heard down below, because her sent was so intoxicating.

"Sess if you go and tell Dios that we are ok and to guard this filed so that we wont be desturbed or harm us, k. Them I will give you more than just a realf!" Kag

After saying this he was gone in a flash, and back in a flash with Pinic stuff with him.

Dios went to do his job. Making sure nothing will come of the two.

"Sess are you ok?" Kag asked wile waving her hand in his face.

He cout her hand, looked her in the eyes and said "I'm fine, Koi." Sess

After six hours of a heated blessful sex, they had lunch. They got everything packed back up, put their clothes back on, and went out side.

They where on their way back to the house when Kag stopped just out side the Field to let Dios catch a ride, and trotted off to the house. Kag gave him permission to get the info. he need for her father.


	7. Chapter 7:relaxing days part 2

Chapter 7: relaxing days part 2

Dios rested up and asked his princess if he could get the info. he needed for her father. she whispered "OK".

Kag thought it was time to get everyone up with a big breakfast, she was excited for some reason. She made: Ramen, omelets, baken and eggs, etc...

in one of the rooms:

'what's that smell?' Inu thought. then all of a sudden his eyes pop open and he yells "RAMEN!" knocking Sess out in the proses, and ran from the room.

in a different room:

San, Rin, and Youko woke up to the smell of baken and eggs.

Everyone else decided to wake up because of the deliuse smell coming from the kitchen.

Dois got the info. he need, know he just need the pictures of all her roommates. Of course he had pic.'s of Kag diving, splashing, and actually having fun. Once he herd singing coming from the Fields he protected and had fun in, he followed the beautiful voice, which lead him strait behind the waterfall there he saw the most beautiful thing he has ever seen...

Kagome's voice was helping the flowers grow, more beautiful and brighter. He took a picture with out the flash of her making the flowers grow. He also took the time to write down the song she was singing to them.

On the back of this pic. it said:

here is kag singing to the flowers to help them grow better. And here is the song: (an:I don't own this song, it's Every heart from Inuyasha.)

iku tsu namida wo nagshitara

Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou

dare ni omoi wo tus tae tara

Every Heart kokoro mi tasareru no darou

nagai nagai yoru ni doieteita

tooi hoshi ni inotteta

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ai wo sagashi teiru

tsuyoku tsuyoku nari tai kara

kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

donna egao ni deae tara

Every Heart yumie ni fumidaseru no

hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni

Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

itsukia itsukia subete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru you ni

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai sukashi naite

kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku

osanai kioku no katasumi ni

atataka na basho ga aru so sweet

hoshi tach ga hanasu mirai wa

itsumo kagayaiteita so shin

meguru meguru toki no nakade

boku tashi wa ai wo sagashi teiru

tsuyoku tsuyoku nari tia kara

kyou mo takai sora miage teiru

meguru meguru toki no nakade

boku tashi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai sukoshi natie

kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku

He also took pictures of Sess beating Inu to a pulp, Sess tickling Kag, Kag sitting Inu, San and Rin kissing, Youko hiding from Hiei and Botan sneaking up to tickle him, Ruka and Raku spiring, Kiyashi sleeping in the tub, Yusuke arguing to Koenma, Kazuma drooling in his sleep,and last but not least Roku oncogenes for touching San's but.

But all of them had what they were doing at the time and saying, not to michen if they were by or not.

After two weeks of free dome, the last day came up, and the girls decide to go skinny dipping. What the girl didn't know was that the boys where whacking them and getting very heard. Only one problem Kag was not there, she was inside one of the rooms in the back of the house dancing to a song called Toxic, in nothing but her mine skirt and a tonic top that hugged her every curve.

Sess, Raku, Inu, Youko, Kouga, and Hiei decide to search for Kag. They heard music coming from one of the rooms in the back of the house. Kag was know dancing to a song called crawling : (this ' syin means the song.)

'Crawling in my skin

Consuming all I feel

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real'

She starts swaying her hips and moving faster as the song kicks up.

'There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming/Confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending

Controlling/ I can't seem'

After baning her head a could of times and swaying her hips. she starts singing along with it and a full out dancing.

'To fins myself again

My walls are closing in

Without a sence oc confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take

I've felt this way before

So insecure'

After being heard for a couple of hours, they decied to join her and grinned against her as she dance, each having a turn.

'Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting/Reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem...'

They were still in the heated moment that the didn't even notice that the next song came on, 'crushcrushcrush' by Paramore. still singing and dancing to the song, even grinding the guys. all left hard in the end.


	8. Chapter 8: activity day part 1

Chapter 8: Activity day part 1

The next morning Kag's cell goes off. She picks it up " Hello?" "Kag, can you me a favor please?" Loraine

"What is it?" kag

"Would you mind if I called you if we have an activity?, if I don't call you that means you have a relaxing day. " Loraine

"Sure, ok." Kag

"Oh, and before I let you go, you have an activity today." Loraine

"And that would be?" Kag

"Is to make a video of any kind, the house is going to juge the video's, while we hid the owners of the video in another room, and last but not lest it can even be with one or two people from another group." Loraine

"Would you like us to be in pares?" Kag

"Yes, that way it will go a lot easier on you, you and Sess are the first team, and the rest you and him get to decide on the other teams." Loraine

"OK, talk to you later. Bye." Kag

"Bye." Loraine

After the phone call with Loraine, she couldn't get back to sleep, so she wrote a note tell what Loraine had called her cell and the conversation, and it also said that you could find her by the pool.

She set the note down in her spot so that Kurama wouldn't worry to much , got into one of her bikinis. 'Look how peaceful he looks...' she thought. She bended down and kissed his for head, and left.

A couple of hours after Kag had left Kurama started to stir, his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and once again he found Kag gone from his side.

'Does she not like me or something?' he thought.

**'Dud are you stupid?**' **Youko asked.**

'No. I'm not, and what do you mean by that?' Kurama

**'I mean didn't you feel that before she left? Oh, and I think she left us a note.' Youko**

'I felt something warm touch my for head. what was it?' Kurama

**'God, you are hopeless. She kissed our for head, you numb nut.' Youko**

'Oh,hay I'm not a numb nut.' Kurama

**'Took you long enough to figer that one out...Just read the damn note and go find her.' Youko**

'Soorrry...didn't mean to make you mad. (sigh) where did she leave it?' Kurama

**'I'm not mad just annoyed...try checking were she was laying' Youko**

After his little conversation with Youko he found the not, read it, then went to tell ever one else.


	9. Chapter 9 : activity part 2

Chapter 9: activity day part 2

Everyone got up, got ready, and ate breakfast. 'I wonder were Sess is?' Kurama thought.

"Inu, have you seen your brother?" Youko

"Hmmm...the last time I seen him was by the pool. Why?" Inu said/asked.

"I have to tell him something." Youko

Outside:

"Hiya Sess" Kag

'Wow, she looks really sexy in that bikini! no!no!no!no!no! Don't think that. Big, round, smooth,lushes Brest. Oh, no not again. To late little Sess is up an hard' he thought.

"Hay, koi. What is this I hear about us doing a video together?" Sess

"Oh, ya. about that, Loraine called my cell this morning. She told me to tell ya'll that we have an activate today, we are to make a video of any kind, the house has to judge it, while we hide the owners to it in another room, and last but not lest it can even be with from another group." Kag

"Ok, how does she want us to do this?" Sess

"She wants us to pare them up into couples,we have to decide who goes with whom. she adversely put you and me together as the first group." Kag

"Koi, can I kiss you?" Sess

"Sure."Kag

He crawls upon her body and starts kissing her, while his fingers sliped into her pumping hard and fast. She moans into his mouth, loving the feeling she was getting from this. Loving her reaction so much he pumps even more faster. She breaks the kiss and moans even louder. She colmaixes, he stops, she whimpers, he licks his fingers clean, he feels her hand on little Sess, and feeling him. Making him heard.

He looks down at his mimber before he throws his head back and moans, 'I want more... than just feel...I want...want to hear...hear her scream...scream my name' Sess thought. He sits up, her still between his legs, moaning.

"Sess can...can we pleeeaaassseee...fin...fin...finish...this...behind...waterfall... hhhhh...harder..."Kag

He picked her up, she is still on little sess pumping away as he ran to the same waterfall that they first had sex. Kag put up a sound proof barrier. There had fun with each other. On the out side you couldn't hear a thing, but on the inside you could hear moans, groans, etc... All threw out the heated Passion that was going on.


End file.
